stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Empire
The Elemental Empire is a peaceful, quiet, and joyful empire. It is mostly formed up of different elements fused with organic life. This formed the basic foundation of the Elemental Empire. The empire continued to extend themselves, and experimented with different fusions, like the Charrog. The elemental empire goes on to be a formidable empire. The Units of Elementals The elemental empire is formed of many units: -Earth Elemental, the basic earth unit. They use their powerful fists to pound the enemy to panic. They can be transformed into miners. -Fire Elemental charges with his burning flame. He generates a flame with up to 360 degrees. The flame can be shot, and burns the living flesh off the units. -Water Elemental, bringing life to the others. The water elemental freezes the other units to absolute zero. This unit is also dedicated to the helping of others, and is willing to give its life to the sacrifice of others. -Air Elemental, he loves the breeze of the air. He is an extremely calm unit that uses his thundering power to zap the living soul out of the other units. -Charrog, a fearsome unit fused with the earth and fire elemental. These heavy armored giants use their heavy shells to their advantage. As sneaky as a Shadowrath, and as tough and resistant as a spartan, this unit is meant for combat. -Infernos, the spell caster. He uses his flame to summon meteorites that crash down to the earth below. His pet, Varolis, comes out every so often to feed on the other subjects. He is a fusion of fire and air. -Treeture, a mixture of water and earth. Water is used to bring life to the tree brought down from the earth. The treeture uses his fearsome flowers of death to take the life away from others. This little pets, the scorplings, stings others, making the treeture a fearsome unit. -Cycloid, a healing unit. He was made of air and water. He brings life to others, and loves to protect people. He cannot stand to harm life, and that explains why he has very little attacks except a strong tornado capable of wiping out enemies. -V, the supreme ruler of the elemental empire. He can easily manipulate the minds of organics. He loves his fellow elementals, and will fight for them to save their life. He is called their "god". He can also clone himself to fight. The history of the Elementals The Elementals were living in their peaceful forests for years on end, and did not know of order or chaos existence. They have developed a successful empire, and is a powerful force. Order, after conquering chaos, decides to step foot in forest territory. Little did they know that there was another empire there. After exploring for a long time, they found an earth elemental, standing guard in some bushes in the forest. Then, the Speartons asked and talked to the earth elemental for a long time, creating friendship for the order to the Elementals. The fire elemental is known for envy against the Speartons. 1000000GOLD Category:Trivia